The Perfect BreakUp Plan
by Soul93
Summary: When Damon enlists the help of the Bennett witch to break up Stefan and Elena, he underestimates the pull she has on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: I know starting a story while busy with another is a huge no-no, but I just had to write this or go mad! The idea just kept ebbing on my conscious and I finally gave in. It's an AU-fic basically consisting of interconnecting one-shots told in Damon's POV

To orchestrate the perfect plan one first needs the perfect cast.

No plot can be carried out without the right characters. First were the two tragic lovers, Elena and his own dear brother, Stefan.

Then was the oblivious characters whose role came much later in the play, like Caroline Forbes, she was just stupid and smart enough to play the part beautifully without even knowing she was playing right into Damon's trap.

Then there was the sweet leading actress, the martyr of all things good and fucking-holy, Bonnie Bennett.

Last but not least was his own part in the whole thing, the perfect villain and antagonist of the play, whose part was to stand back and watch the whole thing play out only to come in the end to sweep the girl.

He needed a setting, nothing like a high school infested with young hormonal and backstabbing teenagers to set the perfect atmosphere for his diabolical plan.

And this of course was the most vital part of the plan, the trust between friends. Without it, his whole plan would be a waste. He was counting on that insufferable die-hard-girl bond that existed between Mystic Fall's inseparable trio.

Damon grinned, his eyes landing on his lead star, the witch Bonnie Bennett. Moving through the throng of students he walked up to her just as she was turning to close her locker.

"Bennett,"

"Damon," she greeted back coolly, arms crossed over her chest eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't get your candles burning I just want to talk," Damon said rolling his eyes at her guarded posture.

Bonnie gave him a look, studying him as if checking for any foul play, finally coinciding defeat she sighed and closed her locker.

"Fine but make it quick," she said

"Well not here, it's a private matter,"

Her eyes narrowed and she chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating whether to trust him or not.

"Okay let's go outside,"

"Lead the way Ave Marie," Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie huffed but nevertheless led the way outside.

-/-

"You want to do what?" Bonnie exclaimed her eyes widening in shock. Damon pulled her behind a tree, checking to see if no one heard her outburst. Satisfied he had no eavesdroppers he turned back to her.

"You make it sound like I'm asking you to commit murder," He said dryly.

Bonnie shoved away from him, eyes gleaming.

"You are more crazy then I thought if you think for even one second I'll help you break Stefan and Elena up!" she snapped angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes, he'd expected as much and hence why he came prepared.

"Calm down and listen," He started, using a softer voice.

Bonnie shook her head vehemently.

"Forget it Damon, I won't help you. Whatever gave you the idea that I'd actually even consider your plan I'll never know. Goodbye Damon," Bonnie huffed then turned to leave.

Damon waited till she'd walked a short distance before pulling out the big guns.

"I know you have feelings for Stefan," the words froze Bonnie's walk and she slowly turned towards him.

Bingo!

She hurried back to him, glaring at him all the while.

"Damon, don't speak of something you know nothing about!" she snapped shoving a finger at his chest.

"Really Bonnie, you mean to tell me all those longing glances you give him mean nothing? You don't ever wish it was you instead of Elena?" Damon stepped forward wanting the words to sink in.

He could see the inner conflict in Bonnie. She wanted Stefan for herself but she was also compelled to do the right thing as Elena's bestfriend.

"Bonnie don't you deserve to be happy?" He stressed cupping her chin in his palm and looking deeply into her eyes.

Bonnie was wavering, uncertainty marring her face. Before she could start refusing him again Damon leaned into her ear,

"You see over there?" he asked mentioning to Stefan and Elena holding hands and laughing. Bonnie nodded slowly.

"It could be you Bonnie, it should be you," The words though whispered hit home.

He didn't overdo it just watered a seed he knew to be already planted in the young witch's mind.

Bonnie was still not convinced the last strings of loyalty still attached.

"If only you had the nerve," Damon sighed stepping from Bonnie and nailing the last nail on the coffin.

Bonnie glared at him. No one could resist a challenge and beneath the Saint Maria act, he knew that the witch had a bit of rebel in her. He was counting on it in fact.

"I have the nerve," she stated and Damon had to hide his smirk.

"Really, to break up Mystic Fall's sweethearts?" Damon asked then shook his head slightly, almost as if he hadn't been the one to come up with the idea.

The trick was to make the Bennett witch believe she'd come up with the idea, make her forget he'd twisted her arm and baited her.

"Yes and I can prove it too," She said with conviction.

"I'm not sure Bennett, Elena is your _best friend_," Damon said still acting as if unconvinced.

A look of pain flickered over her face, but the desire to finally have Stefan as her own was too great. Sometimes when people have their first fall, they fall hard. The Bennett witch was no different now that he'd unearthed her secret longing to the surface.

"She'll understand," Bonnie said firmly.

"Now that's a girl who knows what she wants!" Damon exclaimed looping an arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry Bennett, this plan is completely fail proof. As long as you play your part well, you'll be arriving at the spring dance with Stefan's arm looped with yours," Damon promised.

And he'd finally have Elena; everything with the world will be as it should be.

"But that's a week from now! How can we break them up within a week?" Bonnie exclaimed doubt marring her features again.

"Just trust me, it will all workout perfectly," Damon said leaving no room for doubt.

He glanced one more time at the unsuspecting couple and for once his lip didn't curl into a sneer, but instead lifted at the corners into a smile.

I get the girl this time, Stefan.

**A/N:** First chapter down, so what you think? Worth continuing? If so please drop a review and the feedback will determine the continuation of this. Thank you ^-^!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the encouragement to continue this! I apologize for the wait.

"Cheer up Bennett, at least you'll come out of this a stylish person," Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie glared at him and he could tell she was battling the urge to send him flying through the wall.

"I don't get why I should be shopping for a new wardrobe when what I wear is perfectly fine!" She snapped shoving back the third clothing item he'd shown her.

"If you were trying to seduce the priest I'd say go for it, but that Nanny McPhee look you try to rock everyday won't get you Stefan. Heck it wouldn't even get you a second glance," Damon stated pulling out a top from the rack and inspecting it.

What the Bennett witch failed to understand was that this was bigger then her snatching Stefan, he too had high stakes betting on the separation.

"I don't dress like some old nanny," Bonnie snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon sighed and turned back to her.

"Quick question, do you currently have a boyfriend?"

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth then shook her head.

"Point proven, no guy wants to date a girl who reminds him of his elementary teacher," that was probably harsh, but Bonnie needed to hear things like that in order to get her act together.

"There is nothing wrong with being single!"

"Of course not, but the whole idea is to change that," Damon said with sarcasm, "Now try this dress on," he added holding it out to her.

"This is a dress?" Bonnie exclaimed examining the top.

"Yes, to get Stefan you first need to attract Stefan. Believe me under all that holier than thou crap his just a guy and like every guy has a heightened libido,"

Bonnie hesitated then took the dress and headed for the dressing rooms, Damon on her heels.

She turned suddenly eyes narrowed.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded

"Obviously so I can see how it looks on you," Damon stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you aren't getting in with me,"

"Why not? It's not like I'll be seeing something I haven't seen before,"

"Well I don't care, you just not going to add me to the seen before!" she huffed and slammed the door in his face.

"You can save your chaste modesty," Damon mumbled

Deciding not to wait idly for Bonnie, Damon went about sifting through clothes he felt Bonnie should wear.

"Damon, what are you doing here," Came that annoying voice of Caroline Forbes.

Damon sighed turning to face her and that do gooder boyfriend of hers Matt what's his name.

"What does it look like I'm doing genius?" he asked dryly.

Caroline scoffed glaring at him.

You'd swear he was the one who turned her with all the hatred she was always firing his way. Sure, he'd played a part, but that was ancient history.

"Just so you know, whatever item you pick out for Elena won't make her love you," Caroline sneered.

And that rule about hitting girls always seemed ridiculous in moments like these.

"Contraire to popular believe not everything I do is connected to Elena," Damon drawled extracting a daring top from a hanger.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh really then what are you doing at a women's clothing store?" she asked.

Caroline Forbes, bless her dear black soul had just given Damon the opening line he'd been waiting for. If he wasn't so sure about his own ingenuous plan, he'd think it work of some divine being.

With a careless shrug he draped the top over his one arm.

"Bonnie of course," and it was crucial he say it in that flippant way as if him shopping with Bonnie was a total norm.

Caroline's eyes widen and Matt just looked confused. Then again, when wasn't he confused?

"Please like Bonnie would hang out with you, she hates your guts," Caroline stated but Damon could detect the uncertainty in her voice.

When he'd planned Caroline's role it had been in a totally different scenario.

One- Matt Confucius, he was going to call him that now 'cause he couldn't care to find out what his surname was, had not been part of it. In fact Matt wasn't even in the script, talk about self inserts!

Two- Elena or Stefan, preferably Elena had to be in the near vicinity

And lastly Bonnie had to be in hearing range.

"There is a fine line between love and hate Coralline," he just loved saying her name wrong, because he knew she'd get all angry and dramatic.

Caroline glared at him her mouth curving down wards.

"You just love making everyone around you miserable! And what line?"

Damon rolled his eyes; Caroline just gave all blondes a bad name. He was about to reply when he heard the opening of a door, Bonnie was headed their way.

"Bonnie didn't tell you I guess," he said watching for Bonnie's approach from the corner of his eye.

"Tell me what?" Caroline demanded.

Bonnie was now in perfect hearing range.

"She and I are a couple now," he said casually.

Caroline gasped and Matt? Matt stayed confused but Damon could swear a muscle twitched under his eyes.

"What?" that was from Bonnie.

She stomped towards them fuming.

Damon turned and gave her a look. A just keep your mouth shut I'll explain later look.

"Oh my goshhh, Bons tell me Wacko-Damo is lying," Caroline pleaded grasping Bonnie's shoulder.

So that's what they called him behind his back, Wacko-Damo. To think he'd nick named them so lightly not wanting to crush their insecure selves!

He'd be rectifying that very soon.

"Uhm, it's complicated," Bonnie said her eyes darting everywhere but at Caroline.

To Caroline it was a sign of guilt to Damon a master at perception he saw it for what it really was. A guilt mechanism for lying.

Caroline shook her head, stepping back slowly from Bonnie as if seeing a ghost.

"I can't believe it Bonnie, how could you be so desperate!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean desperate?" Damon demanded.

"Can we discuss this later Caroline," Bonnie said in that soft voice of her hers she uses when cornered or feeling extremely guilty.

In this case both.

"Oh we are going to discuss this and right now, Matt hold my stuff," Caroline said throwing her bags at her boyfriend, who was having enough difficulty with the baggage he was already holding.

One glance at Bonnie and Damon could tell she was ready to come clean. Not on his watch!

"No can do Barbie, Bonnie needs to be home by six. That means we have less then an hour for a make-out session so we have to go," Damon said and proceded to drag a dumfounded Bonnie out the store.

Leaving Caroline with a scandalized look on her face.

They were beyond hearing range from Barbie and Ken when Bonnie finally recovered from her shock.

"Why did you do that!" she demanded eyes wide.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Because Bennett it was bound to look suspicious if people kept seeing us together, this way they won't think it odd," Damon stated.

How obvious could it get?

"What about my reputation?" she asked meekly looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Your reputation? What about mine? Do you think I want people thinking I settled?" he demanded

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at his chest.

"Oh so you think in order to date me a guy should be willing to settle? So am the too-bad-it-didn't-work-out-with-the-hot-girl substitute?" she demanded angrily.

Okay he went overboard, but to be honest he was still smarting over Wacko-Damo.

"Of course I didn't mean it like that, come on you're a…a…a,"

"A what Damon?"

Damon gestured for a while with his hands then stopped when Bonnie simply stared back at him.

"A…great girl," he finally managed to say.

Bonnie shook her head and began walking again.

"Come on Bennett, don't be like this," Damon said catching up to her.

"Don't be like what Damon? A great girl?" she asked with barely concealed sarcasm.

Damon having have had enough stepped in front of her, halting her walk.

"I was being sincere, can we just get back to being partners?" Damon asked extending his hand.

Bonnie looked up at him for a moment before answering.

"Fine, besides it doesn't matter what you think. I'm chasing Stefan not you,"

And she bites. Damon thought stepping aside, unblocking her path.

He wouldn't have expected such a comeback retort from timid Bonnie –holy- Bennett, but it wasn't such an unpleasant surprise.

He'd been right on picking Bonnie, she had enough fire in her for the tasks ahead.

**A/N**: Still interested? Then please review me your feedback ^-^!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you so much to all who reviewed, thrilled you like it so far! It's almost shameful how late this update is but I had good reasons.

/

Damon leaned against the hood of his car forcing himself to endure the bore that was the cheerleaders' way of raising funds. A car wash.

He glanced at his watch again his irritation growing by the second, the witch was suppose to have been here five minutes ago and if there was something that irked him more then the couple advancing towards him was people who lacked the manners to be punctual.

"Hello Damon," Elena said when she and Stefan reached him.

"Elena," he greeted back.

He could tell by the all black matching attire that 'Stelena' were on a making the world a better place mission and by the frowns on their faces he was the lucky victim they'd come to show the way. All this thought with the barest hint of sarcasm of course.

"Is it true? Are you dating Bonnie?" Elena asked hands tucked into her jean's pockets.

"Why? Jealous Elena?" he taunted with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes,

"Just answer my question Damon,"

Damon pursed his lips as if in deep thought, then shrugged leaning back against the hood.

"What's it to you if we're dating?" he asked.

"What it to me? Damon, Bonnie is my best friend and I won't just stand around while you play with her emotions!" Elena snapped glaring at him.

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder, stepping forward. Oh boy here it comes. Damon thought rolling his eyes.

One, two, three...

"Damon, Bonnie doesn't need you ruining her," Stefan began firmly.

"And who will I be ruining her for Stefan? You?"

Stefan flinched, jaws clenching and Elena glanced nervously between them not knowing what to say. For once there was tension between the Salvatore brothers that seemed to have nothing to do with her.

"Elena, could you give us a moment?" Stefan asked his voice calm.

Elena glanced at Stefan and after a slight hesitation walked off towards a group of cheerleaders splashing more water on themselves then on the cars.

"I don't like what you're insinuating Damon, especially in front of Elena," Stefan gritted out.

Damon chuckled, standing up to stand eye-level with his brother.

"Why Stefan? Am I treading on dangerous ground? Revealing hidden fantasies?" Damon just loved pushing Stefan that far, never knowing when the perfect calm his brother practiced would finally give way to rage.

"You're tactic to get on my nerves won't work Damon, just stay away from Bonnie and there won't be any trouble," Stefan deadpanned though his brows were still knit closely together.

"Bonnie is a big girl, I think she's more then capable of taking care of herself,"

"She's not even your type, so why mess with her?"

"Oh I don't know Stef, guess its true what they say about virgin's...so alluring," Damon drawled casually with a grin.

He saw Stefan's eyes blacken, veins all but ready to pop out around the eyes.

"This is not a game Damon, stay way from her," Stefan threatened.

Damon observed his brother a sudden realisation creeping its way into his mind. Stefan had something for the Bennett. And just like that Stefan had handed over the upper hand to Damon.

Maybe Bonnie wasn't so diluted in thinking her feelings for Stefan were returned. Well this made things much easier for him.

"Hey dude who's that?" some jock called out to his friend and catching Damon's attention.

"I think it's Bonnie Bennett?" the friend replied though he too seemed uncertain.

Intrigued Damon glanced over Stefan's shoulder. He hoped Bonnie had taken his advice seriously on her attire.

He'd threatened to burn down every clothing item she has if she showed up looking like someone's aunt. Its bad enough he has to pretend their dating, but he doesn't want people to think he's got bad taste too!

"Damn!" and Damon imagined that that was the same thought going through the mind of every hot blooded male there.

"No way dude, that chick has to be at least three times hotter then Bennett," the jock uttered.

Damon blinked several time, testing to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The guy was right that couldn't be Bonnie Bennett?

That chick in the figure hugging top that barely reach her midriff and skin tight jeans paired off with high heels could not be Bonnie Bennett!

I mean Bonnie was a seven, an eight on a good day and that girl was definitely an eleven! Damon thought incredulous.

"Is that?" Stefan began having also turned to see what had grabbed the attention of everyone there, but the rest of his question seemed to die out in the air.

Damon opened and closed his mouth not sure what to say. Sure, he'd advised her to be a little risky on her attire, but he sure as hell hadn't told her to arrive looking like sex on heels!

Stunned into silent he watched as Bonnie or maybe Bombshell Bonnie Bennett come to a stop in front of Stefan's red convertible.

She shook her head, brown locks flying in the wind. Where the hell had that gust of wind come from? Damon wondered

Then with a flirty smile she heeled the hosepipe on the ground, causing water to rush up like a spring into the air. Water droplets sprayed everywhere drenching Bonnie but she didn't seem to notice as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Dude I think Bonnie Bennett just jumped up my hottest girl in school list to number one!" the friend whispered though Damon could catch every word.

Then slowly Bonnie walked towards Damon and Stefan, all eyes where glued to her. Even Damon wasn't sure what she might do next.

He tried unsuccessfully not to drink in every inch of Bonnie's body with his eyes, but was failing badly.

The jean's hugged and clung to her skin like a second wet skin, and the bikini top well that left very little to the imagination. Hugging her chest like some latex glove that he wanted to rip to shreds.

Whoa, now where the hell was that thought coming from? He didn't want Bonnie in shredded clothes!

Just naked. A small voice added. Damon shook his head trying to clear his mind, he need to think with his head not the one below his belt.

This was Bonnie Bennett for heavensakes!

With a slight smile on her face, she walked up to him and pulled him by his shirt flush against her. Stunned Damon could only stumble into the kiss wide eyed. No tongue was involved but even that press of her lips against his had his blood pumping in frenzy.

Pulling away Bonnie turned to Stefan, all innocent smiles.

"Forgive my rudeness, Hello Stefan," she greeted.

Stefan stammered over his words until he settled for a nod in acknowledgment.

Recovering from the kiss Damon tried to remember what it is again he'd had planned for this day and came up blank. All he could think about was how good lavender smelled drenched in water.

After a long pause Stefan mumbled some incoherent apology and hurried away from them.

"You can speak now Damon," Bonnie said with amusement, turning her attention from the retreating Stefan to him.

What he wanted to say was what the hell happened between 7pm yesterday night and 11 am today, instead he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"What the hell? I said dress up a bit not advertise child prostitution!"

Bonnie glared at him, her smile falling from her face.

"What? You said I should seduce Stefan, and from the look he gave me I'd say I did a good job!' Bonnie snapped her chest heaving.

That wasn't doing Damon any favours either.

"Well if you wanted him to think your slutty, yeah good job!" Damon snapped, matching her glare with his own.

Bonnie broke the stand off and glanced away.

"Well that's not what it looks like," she said mentioning to were Elena and Stefan stood.

From their body language it seemed the golden couple was having a little lover's spat. And from Elena's constant gestures towards them it seemed their argument had to do with them.

Wasn't that the whole point of all of this? To drive Elena and Stefan apart? Damon of course knew that but the concept seemed slightly blurred at the moment.

"Damon maybe you should get your act together, as far as I'm concerned I'm keeping to the plan. Besides what does it matter how I look?" she asked glaring at him.

Damon groaned rubbing his face in frustration; of course the witch was right. The plan was to drive Stefan into her arms and leave Elena vulnerable. And then he's sweep in to claim her heart.

The only problem was, he hadn't counted on Bonnie blowing away every male at the car wash, let alone how disgruntled he suddenly felt.

"Nothing, just tell me before hand okay," he said lamely.

"Tell you what I'm planning to wear?" she really was all attitude today.

"No, if you're planning on throwing kisses I want to be prepared," Damon said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"It's not like I planned any of it, I saw an opportunity and I took it. Stop acting like I deflowered you or something," she retorted dryly.

"If anyone is deflowering anyone it would be me," Damon blurted before he realised how it sounded.

"Okay I'll just pretend you didn't just say that," Bonnie began raising her hands in mock defence, "Now Stefan is standing all by his lonesome self now, so I'll go keep him company,"

"Now try not to jump him," Damon warned slightly irritated she was leaving him before he'd had the chance to strategize with her.

"You're sick," Bonnie said and somehow it sounded nothing like the insult she'd intended to throw.

With one last glare at him, he watched her make her way to Stefan, necks turning with her passing.

Damon cursed under his breath; this wasn't how HIS plan was supposing to be going. Now it seemed like he was the one dancing to Bonnie's tune and he'd have to fix that as soon as possible.

The little witch had to learn to follow instructions before her spontaneous moments ruined everything. Now he had to find Elena and work his charm on her.

**A/N:** Wasn't really satisfied with this chapter but I see it as a development chapter of sorts so I hope it wasn't bad. The good thing is that I'm already two chapters ahead with this I just need to edit and run spell check on them before posting them. Drop a review would love to hear your feedback!

**PS:** I think many of you will love the next chapter, I know I loved writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for the reviews and really this last posting thing has got to stop. I've actually went out and typed up the next two chapters for this, because I want to try to focus on my other fics too. I really got excited and went writer crazy…

Damon rang the doorbell then stood back waiting. Moments later the door swung open and the Bennett witch regarded him first with surprise then suspicion.

"Well hello to you too, aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked leaning against the door jam, he'd have preferred budging in but the barrier kept him firmly in place.

"No," came the reply loaded with attitude and a glare.

"It's not a social visit, invite me in," Damon said impatiently.

"I don't care if its life threatening, I don't want you in my house period," With those scathing words, she stepped with the obvious intent of slamming the door in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Damon taunted with a smirk.

Bonnie hesitated her lips forming a thin line. He loved how when she was acting all high and mighty on him, she'd remember she was stuck with him until his plan came through.

"I'm not inviting you in, but I'm willing to step outside," she finally said with reluctance.

"That's fine by me, but are you sure you want your numbers to be privy of my demonstration?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow.

"What demonstration?" Bonnie demanded eyes narrowing.

Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair. She was intent on being difficult.

"Invite me inside and I'll show, remember you want Stefan, I don't," Damon stated bluntly.

"And you want Elena,"

"Yeah but I reckon I have a better chance of getting Elena then you do Stefan. I have years of wooing her and frankly you don't have time on your hands,"

Bonnie glared at him and he could tell more then anything she wanted to slam the door in his face right after she told him where to get off, but of course common sense weighed down her resolve. And the words to allow him access forced their way out of tightly clenched teeth.

"You'd think I asked you to donate me a lung," Damon tsked walking over the threshold.

"Just because I let you in doesn't mean I can't throw you right back out," Bonnie reminded him coldly.

"Let's save the melt my heart to stone shit for Stefan, now which way is your room?" Damon asked glancing around.

"What? I give you an inch and suddenly you want the whole arm? My dad's out so what ever you need to 'demonstrate' you can do it here," Bonnie said firmly.

"Fine, move closer," Damon said warily.

Bonnie stared at him with unblinking eyes as if to ask him whether he'd gone mad.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked

"No I won't excuse you, just close the door and move closer,"

She hesitated and closed the door, it took her even longer to step closer and even then she was still a foot away from him.

Damon realized he'd never done anything to earn her trust, but somehow her distrust of him was unnerving.

With an exasperated sigh he drew her closer to him, she immediately tensed up in his hold.

"Calm down Bennett, I'm just going to kiss you," he said trying to make his voice less threatening.

That did it, she leaped away from him like he'd set her on fire.

"What?"

"Calm down, that's my demonstration!" Damon exclaimed

"I fail to see how your tongue in my mouth qualifies as any demonstration! You can take that demonstration to hell for all I care!" Bonnie fired her anger making her eyes a dark shade of green.

"If you think I'm here because I ran out of girls to scratch my itch, then you're mistaken. This is for your benefit. You want Stefan right? Well if you do get him its more then likely you are bound to make out right?" he asked.

"Maybe but what does that have-"

"He's a vampire Bonnie, have you considered the fact that he might get lost in the moment and bite you?" Damon demanded

He watched confusion mar her face, she was uncertain and he didn't blame her.

"So the way I see it I'm helping you. This way you'll know what to expect," he added giving her a straight face.

She bit nervously on her lower lip, debating on what to do.

"Okay that's all though, no 'sex practice'," she snapped

"What do you think I am? I'm not a pervert. Your virtue is safe from me Bennett," Damon said dryly but she only gave him a wary look before stepping back in front of him.

"Just relax," Damon urged cupping her chin in the palm of his hand.

"Just one kiss," Bonnie stated.

Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. He leaned towards her face and watched her eyelids flutter shut. For a moment he hovered over her, their lips almost touching.

Surely, he wasn't nervous?

He plunged forward pressing his lips to hers, almost involuntarily, Bonnie's lips clammed shut and Damon had to coax them open with nibbles on her bottom lip. When she finally allowed him access, his tongue immediately sort out hers and when he found it, he died.

That is if he wasn't already dead!

He could hear wind chimes and the sound of crashing waves. Wasn't he in Bonnie's house just seconds ago? He wandered madly losing himself in the kiss trying to clear his mind. He was cold outside but his body was on fire.

Blood was pumping in his head and he was barely able to control the fangs that wanted to break free. He was drowning that was the only way to explain the crashing waves and the rest of his senses except taste had deserted him.

Bonnie was the one who broke the kiss, panting and trying to regain her breathing. He'd all but suffocated her, he realized. He was about to apologize but her blurted words stopped him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uhm nope," he said and he was lying.

Somewhere between the wave crashing and ocean breezes, her rams had wound up round his neck and his hands were clutching her firmly against him.

"We should probably do it again, you know just to clear the air," Bonnie said huskily

"Yeah, I mean practice makes perfect right?" and before she could reply he was kissing her, drowning all over again.

Somewhere a voice was chanting on how this had never ever even remotely been part of the plan, once he figured it was his voice of reason he ignored it he'd been doing that since he was human so why break a bad habit now?

/

Damon ran a hand over his face again, groaning in frustration. What the hell was that? He asked himself for the millionth time since he'd left Bonnie's house.

Initially when he'd headed to her house what he wanted to discuss with her was their plan of action for tomorrow's hike up the falls. How he started talking about demonstrations he had no idea!

Okay he had a vague idea. He'd just wanted to wipe that disapproving look from her face. There he was humbling her with his presence and she was giving him attitude like he was an unwanted Jehovah Witness come to show her the way.

Heck he hadn't even planned on kissing her, he'd been sure she was going to send his ass flying out the door for even suggesting it but then she'd believed his lame ass reasons.

I mean Stefan was practically a saint. He'd rather stake himself with a wooden stake then bite someone let alone a woman he had feelings for. He was the exception to all vampires.

But then Bonnie had believed him and even then, he'd told himself he'd just mess with her by pretending to kiss her then pull away at the last minute. Just to get her all riled up like she'd tried to make him at the car was. Emphasis on tried.

Only he didn't pull away, he plunged in like some hormonal teenager with his first kiss. Grinding up against her and practically sucking out her tongue.

But in his defense, he hadn't expected her lips to taste like blood coated in honey. And was up with those darn waves!

There wasn't even an ocean near by!

With a frustrated growl, he threw his pillow against the wall.

He took unnecessary deep breathes to calm himself down, no he wasn't going to beat himself over this. The kiss had not affected him, not one iota. He'd still go to the falls tomorrow, they were still going to continue their 'Break up Stelena plan' and he was going to be cool headed.

The only person he felt bad for was Bonnie, poor girl wasn't going to be able to catch a single wink of sleep tonight. He shouldn't have kissed her like that, few no, no girl was ever the same again after a kiss from him.

He almost felt bad about his actions, manipulating her like that. Almost.

**A/N:** Some of you may feel like I'm rushing this fic but I assure you I'm not, this is still all the ground work, chapter six is the actual beginning of this story, simply because I wanted to try something different with this.

Some of you may even be like what happened to the plan? Well rest assured its something I hope you'll find unexpected but in a completely good way. I'm actually really excited about it, but have to hold myself so I don't give it away.

As always the feedback is greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: I must apologize for how late this is, I really didn't notice so swamped have I been. Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers!

"I don't get why his always around here, I mean his not even a student," Caroline whispered to Elena giving Damon a glare.

Damon could see the uneasy smile on Elena's face as she tried to brush of Caroline by swiftly changing the subject; he caught something about getting the dance preparations in order.

But Caroline refused to be so easily swayed,

"If I were you Elena, I'd lay charges," she stated.

Damon rolled his eyes deciding to tune her out. The witch was late…again. Which he'd started to find was her new thing.

Finally, he spotted her making her way with all the pace of a snail on crutches behind Jackie O sunglasses. Didn't she realize he did have a life and it didn't revolve around teenage girls?

Okay maybe one teenage girl.

When she finally reached him, she lowered her shades and gave him a pointed look.

"Who died and made you queen," Damon asked dryly.

Bonnie looked nothing like someone who'd spent a sleepless night tossing and turning. In fact, she looked like she'd all but overslept and then some.

And for some reason that just didn't sit well with him. The witch seemed to be unaffected by him and really he was the better brother in every way.

"Morning to you too Damon," Bonnie replied shifting her sunglasses back on.

"I see your wearing my dress," he remarked

"Yeah well, I was running late so I just grabbed the first thing I could find,"

Oh, look who'd mastered cool in just two days.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline greeted, ignoring Damon.

Sometime while he and Bonnie and been exchanging words her and Elena had walked up to them.

Bonnie greeted back, exchanging swift hugs with her friends. Did all teenage girls really do that? Or were they all programmed huggers once they reached puberty?

"Great dress," Caroline said

"Oh this old thing? Had it for ages," Bonnie said with a careless wave of the hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes at that,

"Really? I could have sworn I saw it on display at the mall two days ago," she said.

"Yeah well it can't be helped if I'm way ahead of style," Bonnie said with a shrug.

Damon grinned even draping an arm over Bonnie's shoulder,

"Maybe Bonnie can take you shopping sometime Caroline, I see you're still stuck on outdated," he said casually and he could tell Bonnie was barely containing her laughter.

It was a well known fact that Caroline Forbes was the self appointed fashion guru of Mystic Falls, so to have Bonnie Bennett tell her about style must have been a huge blow.

"On second thoughts Elena, I'm not going to make it to the hike after school, I suddenly feel ill," Caroline gritted out.

Elena stood helpless, glancing between a seething Caroline and the smiles on Damon and Bonnie.

"Jealousy is a disease, get well soon Barbie," Damon said with a smirk.

Caroline spluttered for a moment before she turned on her heels and stormed off.

"You guys, was that really necessary?" Elena asked with a frown.

Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look.

"Definitely,"

/

"So, ready to go?" Stefan asked surveying the duo before him.

Damon rolled his eyes, what did Stefan think this was? Some Girl Scout camp? Were they going to camp out in the mountains and sing Kumbaya around a fire?

"Bonnie's on her way," Elena said tying up her hair.

Her tee hiked up her midriff and Damon ran his eyes over her long legs, over the shorts and lingered on her exposed navel before meeting her eyes.

"Damon," Elena admonished but her voice sounded anything but reprimanding.

She liked the attention. She liked it a lot.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find anything to wear," Bonnie said walking up to them clad in hot pants, her t-shirt tied into a knot behind her back.

"So you opted to come naked instead," Damon drawled.

He'd created a monster, Bonnie wore less every time he saw her.

"No you look hot- I mean because the sun is shining and it's kind of heating up…er I mean never mind," Stefan mumbled awkwardly averting his eyes from Bonnie.

Bonnie turned, giving Damon a satisfactory grin.

"You're right Stefan, it's boiling the last thing I need right now is getting sun burnt," Bonnie whined with an exaggerated pout.

Damon arched an eyebrow at her, but she ignored him.

"Lucky I packed mine," Stefan said grabbing it from his pack back. Obviously, Stefan brought sunscreen never mind that with his ring he wouldn't be affected by the sun. It made perfect sense.

No, he just had to be the good boy scout.

"Erm do you mind Stefan? You know rubbing it on?" Bonnie asked innocently biting nervously on her bottom lip.

Damon snorted his water up his nose and began spluttering. What was next? Stefan my bras kinda tight mind unclasping it for me?

"Er..er, "Stefan glanced at Elena, who simply shrugged.

That girl was far too trusting, he wouldn't say naïve he still had a thing for her after all.

"Sure Bonnie, where?" Stefan asked squeezing some sunscreen into the palm of his hand.

"Everywhere,"

Damon bent over choking on his own spit now. He peered at Stefan and yet again Stefan proved vampire lore wrong, by blushing like some bride. Pitiful.

"Okay, j-j-just say if my hands are too cold," Stefan stammered as he began to rub the sun lotion on Bonnie's arms.

"Hmmmm, that feels soooooo goooood,"

Damon was positive Bonnie was moaning.

And Elena? Elena was standing on a rock mapping out their hike while her boyfriend was practically drooling over Bonnie.

"You know some of us don't have all day," Damon snapped to no one in particular. It was bad enough he hated any physical activity now he had to watch the worst porn foreplay ever too?

"Just a sec Damon, Stefan's going to work on my legs now," Bonnie said her calf in Stefan's capable hands.

I mean how long does it take to slap on some lotion?

Damon sauntered over to Elena.

"What you say I rub sunscreen all over your body, I promise I won't use my hands," he said huskily once he reached her.

Elena laughed,

"Damon you're real funny, no thanks Stefan did it a while ago," Elena said allowing him to help her down the rock.

Yes, Stefan was just so fucking hands on today, Mr. fucking helpful. Damon thought glaring at the back of his brother's head.

"Okay we're done," Bonnie said flashing Stefan a smile.

Stefan looked flustered and as if guilty, all but ran to Elena's side.

"So will we just walk up or run up?" Elena asked stretching her arms.

Damon and Bonnie shared a look. Knowing Elena, they were running up this mountain without question.

"How about a run, you know get our blood pumping?" Stefan suggested.

"You honestly think you want your blood pumped up more then it is?" Damon asked casually though the innuendo was blatantly obvious.

Stefan glared at him; Bonnie gave him a smirk and Elena remained oblivious.

"Great idea Stef, race you to the top!" Elena exclaimed with a smile before breaking into a run, Stefan following behind.

"She's crazy if she thinks I'm running up this mountain," Bonnie stated as they watched the retreating figures of Elena and Stefan.

"What, I figured you'd be jumping for joy since you're such a good sport," Damon said sarcastically as they embarked on their walk.

"Not even I'm willing to go that far, 'sides you can just fly us to the top," Bonnie said stopping.

"Fly you? What am I Captain America?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"No you're more of a Batman, all dark and brooding," she said.

"The knight of Gotham City huh?"

"Yep, now Stefan his more of a superman," Bonnie said dreamily with a smile.

"Oh Stefan get's to be the indestructible kryptonian? And I'm stuck with little gadgets and the bat mobile?" Damon snorted

"What, the bat mobile is cool," Bonnie defended.

"But it's not like shooting laser beams through your eyes,"

A queer look fell over Bonnie's face and she stared at him intently.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Damon drawled though he felt nervous under her scrutiny.

"No, I'm just surprised," she said with a slow smile.

"That I'm a Superman fan? Just because I'm unfortunate enough to be the bad guy in real life doesn't mean I don't root for the good guy Bonnie," he said

"Damon Salvatore, secret Superman fan, who would have guessed," Bonnie said propping her arm on his shoulder.

"Certainly not you with all those death glares you continuously throw at me," Damon teased

"What glares?"

"The 'if looks could kill', you'd be dead looks," Damon reminded her with a smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"Was that before or after you threatened to choke me for a necklace?" she asked amused.

Damon laughed and it felt weird because it wasn't his sarcastic laugh, it felt genuine.

"Okay you have a point, how about we call a truce?" Damon offered not sure who was more surprised him or Bonnie.

"Truce," Bonnie said shaking his offered hand,

"Just so you know this doesn't mean start falling in love with me," Bonnie teased

"Ah you got jokes? I think you should be the one on your toes. The Salvatore charm is irresistible," he teased back and he did that thing of laughing again.

He was turning into some crazy character from a Brady Bunch movie.

Bonnie probably thought he'd gone mad, he was sure even Stefan didn't remember how his laugh sounded, his real laugh that is. Not the practiced and perfected cruel one.

"You're right Stefan is irresistible," Bonnie said striking a thoughtful pose.

Damon growled until he saw she was trying to contain her laughter before he shoved her playfully away from himself.

"Who knew you had any sense of humor," Damon said with a roll of his eyes, "So ready to cheat?" he asked mentioning to the top.

"Thought you said you couldn't fly?" Bonnie reminded him

"Yeah well Stefan isn't the only Superman around okay, now grab onto my neck," Damon said picking her up bridal style.

"Just so you know Damon, if you drop me I'll break everyone bone you have," Bonnie warned hooking her arms around his neck.

"All 206 of them?" Damon asked his lips curving upwards.

"All 206 of them," she promised.

"I hope that's not a threat Bennett," Damon mocked with a grin.

"It's not, it's a promise,"

Damon laughed, jeez what was he the freaking joker now? All smiles and laughter?

Maybe this whole mountain was just oozing with laughing gas in the air.

Shaking away the disturbing thoughts, he held onto Bonnie and focused before speeding off in inhuman speed up the mountain.

/

When Elena and Stefan came panting up at the top, Bonnie and Damon were on their fifth round of Simon Says and Damon was just about to make Bonnie take of her shirt.

Perfect time, just perfect.

"Wow, when did you guys get here?" Elena asked leaning on Stefan, trying to catch her breath.

"We found a short cut," Bonnie smiled and exchanged a look with Damon.

"Really? Why didn't we think of that Stef," Elena laughed punching her boyfriend playfully on the arm

"Must have been some shortcut that," Stefan said, by his tone made it obvious he probably figured what the shortcut was.

"So we reached the top, what now?" Damon asked snatching Stefan's bottle watered. 'Sides Stefan probably had dozen in his pack back.

"Now? Well we enjoy the view," Elena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She and Stefan had serene looks on their faces as they gazed over the falls, typical. Damon glanced at their view and quickly grew bored.

Yes, it was all great end everything, like the last time he gazed over it a year ago.

"Okay we climbed, we saw let's go grab something to eat," he said.

"But we just got here," Elena protested,

"And we're leaving what a coincidence," Damon drawled sarcastically.

"Five more minutes then," Elena said and Damon faltered. He couldn't refuse Elena anything.

"Fine," he grumbled grudgingly and she bestowed him one of her special smiles.

It was the longest five minutes of his life. He wouldd have even spent them exchanging jibes with the witch but of course, she was too busy being immersed in Stefan's boring conversation about Mystic Falls.

"Okay five minutes is up, let's go," He said tapping impatiently at his watch.

"Fine, I need to go pick up Jer anyways," Elena said smoothing her hair.

"Stef, let's go," Damon said ready to ditch this scene. Stefan was his ride back, but that seemed to have slipped his mind.

"Why don't you head back with Elena, I'd like to show Bonnie around a bit," Stefan said glancing at him then at Elena.

"No problem with me, let's go Damon," Elena said giving Stefan a peck on the cheek.

Might as well hand him over with a bow to Bonnie. Damon thought incredulous. Did Elena really not see what was happening?

Damon caught Bonnie's look, she looked like she was about ready to burst in glee. He didn't really like the idea of leaving them, never mind that it meant alone time with Elena.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased but really, a part of him meant it.

"Don't worry Damon, I'll take good care of Bonnie," Stefan said looping an arm lazily over her shoulders.

That's what I'm afraid of. Damon thought but quickly admonished himself, this was the way of life. His bad karma was just trying to ruin it for him, he should be glad. No, he was glad.

I mean Bonnie was becoming a natural at this I'm Stealing your boyfriend thing, he was getting alone time with Elena and the universe was watching over his plan.

Not that he'd ever doubted his plan, okay maybe a bit and that was in case Bonnie grew a conscious and opted out. So now, things were going as planned. This was great, amazing even.

**A/N:** Were Damon and Bonnie a bit too harsh on Caroline? I don't know really but seeing as I actually like Caroline I don't see it as bashing at all. I hope my next update doesn't take a century to edit I mean it's really ridiculous now,

Any who, would love to get your feedback on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! To be honest I had this written a long while ago I just got busy with other stories a semi forgot for which I'm truly sorry about!

I made it long to make up for the long absence and neglect to this story, to be honest I wasn't sure if readers really liked it a lot and then I got a lovely review today that reminded and I went back and read the reviews I got for this and realized I was just being crazy.

Again thanks for the reviews!

/

"He kissed me!" Bonnie blurted when Damon swung the door open.

"Who?"

"Stefan! Who else?" Bonnie asked with a roll of her eyes making her way inside the boarding house.

Damon gaped after her,

"You're kidding?"

"No it's the honest truth," Bonnie said over her shoulder as she entered the library.

Damon trailed behind her not sure why exactly he wasn't jumping from the roof in joy.

"Like a peck on the cheek?" he asked her as he headed for the canter.

Bonnie flopped on the couch, a blissful smile on her face.

"No even better," she gushed with a giggle.

He hated giggles.

"So what? He just kissed you, just like that?" Damon asked pouring himself a generous amount of the golden liquid.

Tonight seemed like a Brandy night for some reason.

"Not just like that," Bonnie said like some eight year old girl, "Isn't it he was walking me to my car, so we were talking about stuff,"

"What stuff?" he asked throwing his head back and downing the shot in one gulp.

"Just stuff, so then he asks me about my relationship with you," Bonnie said and tucked her feet underneath herself.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That it was complicated, then he got into this long speech about how dangerous you were and how he didn't want to see me get hurt blah, blah so I'm thinking it's a lecture then I realized he was obviously jealous. So asked him if he was jealous," Bonnie said excitedly her face bright and shining.

"What'd he say?" Damon asked pouring another shot.

"Nothing, that's when he kissed me. Right there against my car door in the middle of nowhere,"

"So are you two a couple now?" he asked dryly.

"No, he tried to apologize. You know? But it really was the guilt 'cause his still kind of with Elena," Bonnie pursed her lip then concern flickering over her face, "I'm in love with my best friends boyfriend!"

"Let's all throw confetti and drink to that," Damon tried to tease but it came out more like a snide remark.

Bonnie looked at him then, her brows knitting together.

"I came here, 'cause I thought you'd be glad. Stefan said he wants to explore this thing between us, shouldn't that make you happy?" she asked.

"I'm over the moon," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bonnie glared at him, standing up from the couch.

"You know, I was starting to think you're an okay guy, but I guess I was wrong," she huffed barging out the room.

Damon watched her leave and wasn't really surprised when she closed the door firmly rather then slam it as was expected. Bonnie was anything but predictable.

Damon downed his drink, was this the eighth? He stopped counting after Bonnie ranted about the earth shattering kiss Stefan gave her.

Did she hear waves? He wondered slumping into his favorite chair, nursing his drink in his hand.

How many days had past? Three or four? He wasn't sure.

What happened to the Perfect-fucking-break up plan? The one that was full proof? Even yesterday by the falls he'd still been certain what changed?

Shouldn't he be drinking his victory? Sure it wasn't the plan he planned out, but Bonnie seemed to have taken his idea and made it her own. Not only that but she was succeeding. Stefan was practically falling over himself, lusting after her.

Lusting after her. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the Brandy.

The ringing of the doorbell brought him out of his brooding; a smile begrudgingly twisted his lips. She came back

He walked into the parlor, almost tripping over his feet to swing the door open.

The smart remark he had for her died in his lips when instead of Bonnie he faced an anxious looking Elena.

"Stefan isn't home," he replied not even trying to fake a smile.

"Good, I came to speak to you actually," Elena said fidgeting with her necklace.

Damon arched an eyebrow and stepped aside to allow her to enter.

For the second time that day he found himself being led to the library in his own house.

"So what about, Elena?" he asked walking to his canter.

He had a full bottle and the whole night ahead.

"Did Stefan seem odd to you?" She asked nervously.

"Stefan is always odd to me Elena," he replied over his shoulder.

"I mean like strange, 'cause everything seemed fine yesterday and suddenly he sends me a text last night about needing some space to figure things out," Elena's voice was shaking slightly and he really did feel bad for her.

"So he did a Joe Jonas on you, dumping you via text message?" Damon began taking another swing and placing it back on the countertop.

Fourteenth?

"No he didn't dump me, he just asked for some time and I'm worried," Elena replied

"I'm sure his in good hands," Damon remarked with sarcasm.

"I just don't understand. Stefan never hides stuff from me, we share everything," Elena cried sinking into an armchair.

Damon walked to her placing his drink on the side table.

"Elena, look at me," he encouraged holding her hands.

She looked up her soft eyes moist with tears.

"Forget Stefan, I can take care of you," he soothed rubbing her palms with the index of his thumbs.

This was his moment.

"I'm sorry Damon, I can't forget him. I'm in love with Stefan," Elena stated.

And for once he wasn't just admiring her lips or the sound of her voice, but listening, really listening to her. She wasn't lying, he'd been. Lying to himself believing he could make her fall madly in love with him.

It should hurt; it should feel like his heart was being ripped out his chest. But it didn't, he only felt hallow almost numb.

He was the biggest liar in all of Mystic Falls.

Why didn't he tell Bonnie, he dreamt about her last night? About the hearing waves? The freaking wind chimes anything?

He knew why. He'd been to damn stubborn, refusing to listen to the echo in his chest. His heart had led him astray twice already and it looked like Stefan would once again triumph were he had failed.

"Don't look so upset Damon, I know you care deeply about Bonnie," Elena said with a smile.

And it's a known fact that Elena doesn't lie.

Did he care enough to destroy her new found happiness with his brother? This was the perfect time to show some shred of chivalry, give her this one happiness. Yet again chivalry never did anyone any favors before.

He was selfish and he wanted her all to himself. Could he base feelings on four days? Probably not, but all he knew was yesterday by the falls he'd laughed and he never laughed.

Was it true love? He was skeptical to take it that far, but was something. Something he couldn't ignore.

"Take this," he said offering Elena the drink. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Believe me, right now you need it more than I do," Damon said and grabbed his jacket heading out.

"Where you going?" Elena asked studying the golden liquid.

"Where I should have been an hour ago," Damon said and sped of.

/

He didn't even take his car, just sped towards Bonnie's house like a man possessed. And he probably was, by the green eyed little witch.

When he reached her door, he jabbed his finger into the doorbell button, not even caring if Mr. Bennett was the one who opened the door to him.

It seemed like ages but finally the door opened revealing Bonnie clad in a simple summer dress her hair still damp from a recent shower and yet she never looked more beautiful.

Why didn't he realize how beautiful she was?

"Damon are you just going to stand there staring at me or do you have something to say?" she asked no hint of a smile.

But Damon didn't mind he was here to apologized then ask her for a second chance. Screw the plan, it's her he wanted. Elena and Stefan could go to a monastery and lead celibate lives for all he cared.

"Bonnie I'm sorry; I acted like a complete ass. Say you forgive me," he pleaded and added his most dashing grin.

Bonnie wavered but a smile soon made its way onto her lips.

"You're a jerk, but I forgive you," She said with a grin.

Damon chuckled, he kind of loved being able to laugh so freely again. Before Katherine.

He felt almost nervous like the time he kissed her, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. But years of having his feelings rejected had made him almost immune yet still he dreaded Bonnie's reaction.

She'd never done anything to lead him on, she was friendly towards him at best and that was only recent, yesterday afternoon recent. But what the hell, he was reckless right? So why not just throw caution to the wind.

"Bonnie I'm not sure where to start, not sure what to say. But I think I' might be-"

"Hey Bonnie, got any more dry towels left?" Stefan asked making his way to them clad in only his jeans, barefoot and rubbing his wet hair with a wet towel.

Damon stared from Bonnie back to Stefan. It didn't need a brain surgeon to figure out what had happened. Suddenly he felt sick.

"Oh Damon hey," Stefan said then turned back to Bonnie, "Bons the towels?" he asked with a grin.

Bonnie finally dragged her eyes away from Damon's blank expression.

"Oh the towels, the wardrobe down the passage on your left," Bonnie directed

"Thanks," Stefan said and with a nod to Damon walked off.

"What were you saying Damon?" Bonnie asked turning back to him.

Damon wasn't sure if he could trust his voice but he forced himself to answer her.

"Nothing, I got to go," he managed trying hard to swallow the jealously he felt.

"Sure? Looked like something-"

"Forget it Bonnie, you should help Stefan find those towels," with that he fled before she could say anything.

/

Damon slammed the door shut behind him as he marched to his canter. Brandy never chose Stefan over him.

He'd proven that countless times.

He'd almost forgotten Elena was their and he regarded her coolly.

"Did you find Stefan," Elena asked him her head resting on her palm.

He glanced at his canter and back to the empty glass in her hand. Seems 'Lena had helped herself with his brandy.

"Yes I found him," he spat out grabbing the canter, this far gone he didn't need a stupid glass.

Straight from the bottle.

"And what did he say?" Elena asked her eyes heavy and drooping over the chair slightly.

This was his chance he could hurt Stefan through Elena, just like how Stefan hurt him. He could but he wouldn't. Even realizing he wasn't madly in love with her didn't mean he suddenly felt nothing for her.

Damon slumped onto the couch and mentioned Elena to join him. She stumbled towards him and unceremoniously fell on top of him.

"Nothing, believe me you're better off," he said instead placing Elena besides him.

"I don't think I can live without him," Elena admitted after a long silence.

"I don't believe you could," And he wasn't being sarcastic either, Elena loved Stefan he'd never doubt that again.

And Stefan? He loved Elena, he's just lusting after Bonnie.

He leaned his forehead against Elena's and stared into her eyes then he kissed her.

He pulled her flush against him, drawing desperately everything from the kiss; she didn't fight him but wove instead her fingers through his hair.

When he finally broke the kiss he stumbled away from her.

"I'm so sorry Damon! I love Stefan I don't know what came over me," Elena cried into her hands

"It's not your fault Elena, it's mine sorry," he was full of apologizes today.

He slumped over by the bookcase running a hand roughly over his face.

"No, there's just so much guilt into it if we did you know did IT," Elena explained thinking she was trying to spare him.

Damon didn't feel guilty, that's not why he stopped.

He just didn't hear any wind chimes or crashing waves. It had been deadly quiet except for Elena's ragged breathing.

A/N: I truly wish I could explain without giving the story away what's happening but believe me there is still a plan ahead ,I just never promised who it would be solely used on.

Would love some feedback, I hope Damon wasn't OOC 'cause I tried to keep him IC.

Well the night is young, so who knows what's still going to happen in the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: I'm so happy to have this updated before Xmas! I think it's my last until after New Years, will see.

Want to thank my awesome reviewers; I appreciate the feedback a lot!

And I seriously have to make a special thank you to (my self appointed hater) Kaitlin (), (who by the way didn't even sign in) not only did her review encourage me to make absolutely sure that I update this as constantly as life will allow, but she also made me wary of doing research. I certainly don't want to know what 'Damon' would or wouldn't do; if I did I'd stick to the series and avoid FFnet.

And just remove any doubt, this is a Bamon fic.

/

It seemed he was destined to come second to Stefan of all people, and that wasn't even the worse part.

No, the worse was that every time the girl was less his type then the last yet he still failed. If mousy Bonnie Bennett didn't have the hots for him he was more doomed then he'd initially thought.

Damon sighed and sagged further into his seat.

He could sit here inches away from Elena and continue screwing up everything...or he could go out, get his head clear and get a fucking grip. He'd been seconds away of making a fool of himself in front of the witch for heaven's sakes! He never ever not even in a million years thought he'd think it, but thank God for Stefan.

He didn't think of Bonnie in any way that was inappropriate, he'd just had one of those crazy moments that made him glad he never watched romantic comedies.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena asked leaning slightly towards him.

Her hazel eyes slightly slanted as they peaked underneath long lashes-

"What the Fuck?"

He didn't realise he'd said that out loud until Elena gave him a concerned look. Damn it. What's wrong with you Damon? Fantasying- fantasying about that judgemental witch? Abruptly he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He needed to get out, get some air and get a fucking grip!

"Elena I'll be back," he said over his shoulder and he was out the door before she could utter a single word.

/

Damon stepped into the Grill, his mind already made up. He'd drink, get a girl and do more drinking, best remedy for just about anything. He had his mind set until a light laugh caught his attention and his eyes landed on her.

Bonnie met his gaze then just as swiftly turned back to Stefan. Seems fate had other plans. So not only did Bonnie lose face as far as he was concerned but now she and Stefan were sharing an intimate moment for two? Damon scoffed, to think he'd thought her angelic. He'd punish her-

Whoa, somehow even in his mind that thought sounded wrong, what the hell was he? No he'd just make her and her lover (he wanted to vomit just thinking it) be as miserable as possible.

So instead of turning a blind eye he strutted towards them, shoulders relaxed and a cocky grin on his face.

"Isn't this cosy?" he asked walking up to them, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bonnie gave him a questioning look, but he chose to ignore it as he turned to his brother who was fumbling with his drink.

"You know Elena is waiting at home for you," Damon began, "You know her right? Your girlfriend or maybe you've forgotten?"

"I remember and I also remember it's none of your business," Stefan snapped, jostling his drink around the glass.

"Touché lil' bro, looks like I touched a nerve," he started with a smirk taking a seat right next to Bonnie and hooking his arm over her shoulder.

Bonnie visibly flinched and a twitch began under Stefan's left eye. This was too easy, like taking candy from a baby.

"Damon shouldn't you be anywhere but...I don't know...er here?" Bonnie asked with a tight smile her eyes shooting him daggers.

"What and leave you here all alone?" Damon began with mock shock, "Bons, do you know the kind of lecherous, opportunist men that come here?"

"I'm sitting right next to one," Bonnie muttered

Damon shook his head, keeping the look of concern on his face and ignoring her words.

"No way my love," Bonnie's eyes looked like they were going to drop right out of their sockets when he said that, "Don't you agree Stefan?"

"Completely," Stefan said through clenched teeth, shoulders hunched, "But I thought you two broke up?"

"We did!" Bonnie blurted giving Damon a discreet shove with her elbow under the table.

Damon burst out with a chuckle, okay maybe he was laying it thick.

"That's the funniest thing I'd ever heard, me and my Bons broke up?" Bonnie's look was priceless, "That's just so untrue, we are closer than ever!"

For effect he leaned in with the intention of sealing his words with a kiss,

"Do it and die," Bonnie hissed so instead he dropped one on her cheek but close enough to the corner of her mouth to make her blush.

"uhm, I'm not sure what's going on here so I'm going to give you a moment," Stefan said standing up, "Bonnie I'll wait for you outside,"

"How very chivalrous of good ol' Stefan," Damon muttered watching Stefan's retreating back.

Bonnie shoved him and a lesser man would have fallen of his seat, but he wasn't.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded angrily.

"ME?" he began indignantly, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"We had a plan, I'll admit I gave you too much freedom which was my fault not yours," before Bonnie could speak he placed a finger on her lips, "But for you to turn around and shack up with him...well that was just low!"

Bonnie seemed to splatter for a few seconds the shock of being shushed reeling in her mind.

"What are you talking about and shush me again and you'll only be able to count up to nine!" she snapped.

She had the audacity to be mad at him? Talk about being self righteous.

"I'm talking about you and Stefan having sex in the shower," he spat out, "that was never part of the plan!"

He expected her to cower with shame as she rightfully should have, but instead she stood up and picked up her glass and threw the drink in his face.

"How dare you!" she began seething, "Not only do you think I'm capable of breaking up my best friend and her boyfriend, but you think I'm so easy I slept with him?"

Well, then what the hell did I walk into earlier? That's what he wanted to say, but that's not what came out his mouth when he spoke.

"Well you were more than capable of breaking them up now the other you tell me,"

People were starting to look at them, probably wondering what's going on yet no one looked like they were about to step onto the cross fire.

He didn't expect what happened next, though looking back he probably deserved it. Bonnie grabbed what was left of Stefan's drink and threw it also in his face.

"I thought that somewhere in that shell of a heart you were actually a decent guy," Bonnie gritted out grabbing her purse, "I even thought you just had bad luck, but you know what Damon?"

It was a rhetorical question, but he was soaked from the waist up and his mood had also turned sour.

"I knew you're delusional but that's naive even for you," he said with an eye roll.

"You're right Damon, I'm done. You can break them up without my delusions!" with that Bonnie stormed out the Grill hair flying.

Damon sighed and picked up a napkin dapping it on his face. He'd always figured a day would come when a girl would throw a drink in his face, provided he didn't think it would happen twice on the same night by the same girl, but he probably had it coming. Just never thought the girl would be Bonnie Bennett.

Let alone that after the deed was down he'd feel like the biggest jerk on the planet.

**A/N**: As always would LOVE to get your feedback even you Kaitlin (), don't be shy! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **A tons of thanks to my reviewers I enjoy reading your reviews! Also to Alexis for the encouraging review!

The support has been wonderful and makes the fact that this story is almost finished a bit of a damper.

/

"You know our contract perfectly states that you are forbidden from ending our partnership," Damon said leaning against the lockers finally having had tracked the Bennett witch down.

If he had to be honest with himself it had began to seem sad, desperate and a little stalkerish. Apparently society frowned at older guys who chased younger, much younger women.

Bonnie pulled out some textbooks before slamming her locker shut then she turned walking away from him.

"It clearly states that neither are you allowed to give me the cold shoulder," Damon added thrusting the sheet of paper he'd had some girl type earlier this morning in her face.

If Bonnie refused to answer his calls and blatantly ignored him, he'd just keep popping up in her face until she relented. Or he'd be forced to put plan B into action- just use some chloroform on her and kidnap her.

Bonnie sighed, grabbing the sheet from his hand and running her eyes over it,

"You know it's obvious I didn't sign this right?" she asked dryly, her face still stoic.

Well at least she was talking to him though a smile wouldn't hurt her.

"Bonnie your name is on the dotted line," he stated with a grin hoping his charm would do its usual trick of disarming, it didn't.

"Yes I see... B-o-n-y?" she spelt out before thrusting it back to him and resuming her walk.

"So you're dyslexic, we can work on that," he said falling in step with her.

They turned a corner and Bonnie finally stopped, books clutched to her chest to glare at him.

"Damon which part of I want nothing to do with you didn't you get?" she demanded

"You said that in the heat of the moment,"

"okay then," She began evenly," I want nothing to do with you!"

Bonnie wasn't going to make it easy...

"So I jumped into conclusions but what else was I supposed to think?" Damon asked defensively.

"That Stefan and if got caught by a berserker sprinkler like what really happened!" Bonnie snapped.

Wait, she expected him to have come to that conclusion with all the evidence that had been pointing to the opposite?

"If you're looking for an apology you're barking up the wrong tree," he said snidely.

Bonnie sighed, the anger seeming to drain right out of her face,

"I'm not," she said her voice suddenly tired with the hint of defeat.

"Then the plan is back on," he said with a grin.

At this point he'd do just about anything to get Bonnie back even pretend he still wanted to break up Stefan and Elena.

"The plan was never on to begin with," Bonnie muttered just as the bell rang, "If you'll excuse me, I have class now,"

"Wait, what did you mean about the plan?" Damon asked but Bonnie was already entering her class.

Damon shoved past students in pursuit of her. Didn't she know you just don't drop some cryptic one-liner than walk away?

"Excuse me but you aren't part of my class," some teacher said sternly giving Damon a suspicious look.

"New transfer student?" Damon tried but even he knew that was a long shot, " er...Fea, vieja...mujer? That's French for goddess right?"

The teacher's lips formed a tight line as she glared down at him,

"Nope and this is the Spanish class not French!" she snapped before indicating the door for him.

So his language skills sucked she didn't have to be so rude. Damon vaguely wondered what he'd said, she'd gone from irritated to pissed in seconds. Maybe he'd ask Stefan, he always did put a lot of importance in education.

/

Damon walked into the boarding house his failure to get Bonnie's forgiveness a huge damper to his mood.

"Surprise!"

At the outburst Damon halted to find Stefan and Elena waiting for what seemed to be, him?

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked though really he didn't care.

"Well actually-"

"Not you the girl who actually should be in school as her age allows," Damon said cutting Stefan off as he glanced at the cake before them.

"I skipped," Elena said with a shrug, "So how did the thing with Bonnie go?"

Damon's brows furrowed in confusion as he glanced between Elena and Stefan. Something fishy was going on and Damon had a feeling it had nothing to do with Stefan's new aquamarine fish tank.

"What's going here?" he demanded folding his arms over his chest.

"He tries to break us up yet he gets to act the victim," Stefan mumbled flopping onto the couch.

Damon arched an eyebrow, how did they know?

"Yes we know all about your plan Damon," Elena said taking a seat next to Stefan.

"Bonnie blabbed?" there was no point trying to deny it now anyways.

"Of course but I'd use the word 'confessed', she is our friend after all," Elena said

"Unlike some people..." Stefan muttered a frown on his face.

"I'm your brother I don't have to be your friend as well," Damon snapped, "so what now?"

"Well I was hoping you and Bonnie would finally get over yourselves and get together!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon squinted in confusion. What the hell is going on here?

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Elena rested her head on Stefan's shoulder before answering him.

"We knew Damon... all along,"

All along?

"What?"

"That same day you 'recruited' Bonnie, she called me and told me," Elena elaborated.

"So what you knew than how come-"

"We played along Damon," Stefan cut in, "We aren't as dumb as we look..."

"I stand corrected," Damon said sagging into a chair, "But you and Bonnie?"

"Was an act, Bonnie doesn't' like me like that," Stefan replied.

"I'd probably kill her if she did," Elena joked and somehow Damon felt there was some truth laced in there.

"So this whole time you all just what... made a fool of me?" Damon asked surprise turning into hurt then anger.

How the hell did the freaking Telletubies play him?

"We didn't do anything you wouldn't have done," Elena chided.

"This whole time and Bonnie was just playing along?" Damon stared at the ceiling, "The hike, the shopping spree...you know I actually paid for that?...Elena getting drunk-"

"Whoa, Elena drank?" Stefan asked cutting Damon's loud musing.

"Wasn't that part of your 'eye for an eye' plan?" Damon asked glancing between Stefan and Elena.

"NO!" Stefan turned to his girlfriend, "You got drunk? I thought you were just going to delay him until me and Bonnie ran over the sprinklers?"

Elena blushed seeming to stammer over her words.

"I guess the kiss wasn't part of your plan either?" Damon asked innocently.

"Kiss!" Stefan stood up abruptly, "You kissed him, what the hell Elena?"

"I didn't plan on getting drunk, everything after that was a blur!" Elena exclaimed rising to stand next to Stefan.

"Lucky I was pretty sober and I can tell you tongue was defiantly involved..." Damon added just in spite.

Stefan threw a glare at Elena before he walked off probably to cool off. Elena turned to him her hands on her hips.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes," she said.

Damon shrugged and leaned over to peer at the cake,

"Congratulations Bamon?" he read out, "What the hell is a Bamon?"

Elena glared at him picking up the cake,

"Initially it was for you and Bonnie but you can forget eating my hard work after your stunt," Elena snapped before storming off.

He could add two more to his 'I wish Damon could just drop down and die' list. So this whole time he'd thought himself some maestro when in actual fact he was being played.

He could see what Elena and Stefan got out of playing him his plan had been to sabotage their relationship after all, but what he didn't get is what Bonnie got out of it?

She hadn't been his biggest fan, but he doubted she'd actually hated him. Plus Bonnie wasn't the type to plot when she could use that time productively so again he was at the beginning.

Why had Bonnie gone along with it all?

**A/N:** I'm certain no one saw this coming for which I'm kinda glad since I like to keep readers guessing! I think this chapter came just in time before some Bonnie hating started. 'Fea, vieja mujer ' is Spanish and if you figured it out good for you, if not that's what the next chapter's for!

As always would love to get your feedback on this chapter

**For further continuation of this story see Author Profile and scroll down to 'My Fics'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! It makes the fact that this story is almost at its end (Maybe five more chapters max) sad. To be honest I'm not sure when exactly I'll finish it though but I'm holding out for July.

"So now not only are you harassing me at school but you've decided to come and do it in my own front yard?" Bonnie asked dryly once she opened the door.

Damon tried not to be deterred by her less than enthusiastic greeting at seeing him and instead decided he'd just come out and say what he'd been rehearsing on his way over.

Besides the course of true love never did run smooth. A lot of people didn't know this but he'd actually come up with that quote until that bald Englishman Walter Shakespeare stole it of course.

"I came to apologize," he began trying to look earnest but by the sceptical look Bonnie gave him he guessed he was failing, "I'm sorry," he added not sure if English had any more ways for apologizing.

"Now you're sorry what about yesterday when you all but told me I could go fish for my apology at the deep end of the ocean?"

"I never said that" he exclaimed and quickly grabbed the door before she could slam it in his face, "what I said was, that if you're looking for an apology you're barking up the wrong tree,"

Bonnie glared at him, "Then again it's not like I was in my right state of mind," he added quickly.

Bonnie sighed placing her hands on her hips, "Look I really don't have time for this, you're sorry I forgive you so goodbye Damon," she said warily stepping back to close the door in his face.

He probably should have brought flowers the thought had barely just floated in his mind before an idea struck, "Just wait a second," he said before he sped off.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm back," he beamed thrusting the roses at her face, "Now will you listen to what I have to say?"

Bonnie glared at him as she accepted the flowers, "Thank you but I loved them more in my rose garden where I'd spent hours working on them!" she snapped.

Damon sighed throwing his hands in the air, "You're just hell bent on making this difficult!" he snapped his irritation getting the better of him.

"Listen if you think I'm going to stand-"

"Okay Bonnie you forgive me and I forgive you so-"

"Forgive me for what?" Bonnie asked perplexed.

Damon cocked his eyebrow at her, "For scheming with the two tragic lovers," he replied.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me, you were the one who was plotting against them!" she snapped.

"And you agreed to help me only you didn't," Damon said, "Which brings me to another reason I came, why pretend to help me Bonnie? You don't seem like the girl who'd scheme for a shopping spree,"

"I'm not," Bonnie stated, "Maybe I believed it was time you got your own, who knows Damon. The point is, it's over and well you can stop harassing me,"

Damon's frown turned into a grin, "why do you have that maniacal grin?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Because you nearly had me fooled," Damon said still displaying that annoying smirk.

"Fooled you?"

"Yep its obvious Bonnie," Damon began his grin broadening, "You obviously wanted to tap Mystic Fall's badass and was to chicken to just come out and ask,"

Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes, she blinked several times her mouth hanging open, "You think I did all this to...to sleep with you?" she screeched.

Damon nodded, "I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out," he mused when Bonnie opened her mouth he placed a finger on her lips, "All those skimpy clothes you kept pouncing around in,"

"Firstly I don't pounce period and remove your grubby finger from my mouth!" Bonnie stated firmly, "Secondly your ego is bigger then I thought if that's the conclusion you came up with,"

"So you're going to deny that you want me?" he asked wagging his eyebrow at her.

"Want you, Damon I don't even like you!"

"Watch that nose Pinocchio before you poke my eye out," Damon said.

Bonnie spluttered shook her head and after a long silence of counting to ten she spoke, "Your unbelievable!" she finally exclaimed.

"In more ways than one," he said his statement heavy with innuendo.

"That's it I can't stand here and allow myself to be leered at," Bonnie stated intending to close the door in his face.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" Damon asked turning to leave.

"What?"

"For the dance," Damon elaborated as if it was so obvious.

"I'm not going with you!"

"Oh really then who will you go with?"

Bonnie smirked, "Tyler,"

"Frigging Lockwood?" Damon asked shocked, "So what you already brought the leash you going to walk him with?"

"If I didn't know better Damon I'd say you're jealous," Bonnie said with a grin.

"Good thing you know better," he sneered, "But believe you me Bonnie by seven tonight you'll be ringing my doorbell, begging me to escort you and-"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

/

Damon smoothed his hair and rang the doorbell; he waited patiently for it to open.

"Oh hi Damon I had no idea you were coming," Carol Lockwood said when she opened the door.

"Yeah I'm actually here to talk to Tyler," Damon said casually.

"Oh his upstairs, but I can't stay I'm late for a meeting," she said shouldering her purse.

"No problem at all, now you have a good day," Damon said as he watched her head to her car before he entered the mansion. Sometimes people just made it two easy. He thought as he headed for the stairs.

To say Tyler was shocked to see him was an understatement the dimmest bulb in the room blinked several times before he replied, "You want me to help you learn football?" he repeated his confusion clear.

I want you to stay as far away as humanly possible from Bonnie, "Yep or can't you?" Damon asked.

Tyler just seemed to get even more confused. Damon didn't blame him up until now he'd never even exchanged five words with him so these full sentences must be clouding Lockwood's frail mentality.

"But Stefan plays doesn't he?"

Of all times to act smart, Tyler chooses now? Damon had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah but I'm not asking Stefan, I'm asking you," he said.

Tyler shifted nervously, "Er okay, but not today I have to get ready for a school dance," he said though he didn't sound thrilled at the prospect of teaching Damon.

That's what you think. Damon thought, "Okay well I should be leaving," he said.

"Sure see you," Tyler said turning back to his computer game.

"Aren't you going to see me out?" Damon asked innocently.

Tyler frowned, "Don't you know the way out?" he asked.

SO full of smartass questions today. Damon thought, "Yes but your mother wanted you to show me to the library," he lied easily.

Tyler agreed though he still looked confused as he led Damon down the stairs.

"Well, I look forward to those training sessions," Damon said and landed a pat on Tyler's back only he used more strength then necessary. He had to contain his laugh when Tyler lurched forward and stumbled down the rest of the stairs. Sure Damon was evil but he didn't want Tyler dead...yet?

He hurried over to the fallen teenager sprawled on the floor, "Fuck man what kind of pat was that?" Tyler demanded clutching his foot.

"Sorry," Damon murmured though he was anything but, "Is your foot okay?" he asked feigning concern. Please don't be okay, please pretty please. He silently begged the foot.

"Yeah I think I sprained it," Tyler replied with a grimace.

Not if I can help it. Damon thought darkly.

"Let me see," Damon said checking the foot; he then subtly turned it in such a way he could almost hear the bone fracture.

Tyler screamed in pain, "Nope it's broken," Damon said silently applauding himself, "You're going to need a cask,"

"No kidding!" Tyler snapped his face twisted in pain, "You nearly snapped it in two! Are you sure you aren't part of some secret arm wrestling team?"

"Nope I guess I don't know my own strength," Damon said getting up, "Well I better get going,"

Some of us have dances to get ready for.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Tyler asked perplexed.

"Geez you broke your foot not in a coma," Damon said but he still took out his phone and called for an ambulance, "Well they're on their way," he said heading for the door.

"I thought you wanted to go to the library," Tyler said trying to sit up and failing.

"Really sure that fall didn't mess up more than just your foot?" Damon asked over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

His work here was done. How stupid could Tyler be? He Damon Salvatore would want to learn football for what reasons? He shook his head, Bonnie would thank him for this later. Damon glanced at his watch.

"Look at the time, I need to get going if I want to be finished dressing in time," he muttered with a smile.

He had a dance to attend after all.

/

"I thought Bonnie was going with Tyler," Elena said frowning.

Damon tightened his tie then decided to take it off. It wasn't his dance anyways. He thought before turning to regard Elena who was looking at him with suspicion, "Shows how much you know," he said turning back to the mirror.

"I called her this morning and she said she was going with Tyler," Elena continued.

"You know Elena if you're so concerned with who's going with Tyler then why don't you go with him?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I'm going with Stefan," Elena said stiffly.

Damon wasn't really surprised Stefan had forgiven his girlfriend, in fact he was actually glad. The last thing he needed was Elena mopping around on his parade not that she wasn't doing a banging job already.

"Oh so this has nothing to do with you?" he asked rhetorically turning to her, "Almost like you should probably mind your own business?"

Before Elena could reply the doorbell rang, "I think that's my date," Damon said and leaving Elena to stare after him.

"Bonnie, what a surprise!" Damon exclaimed when he opened the door, the witch did not return his smile.

"Really you weren't expecting me?" she asked snidely.

"Nope not even the slightest," he replied.

"So you didn't purposely break Tyler's foot so I'd end up going to the dance with you?" Bonnie asked sceptical.

"What?" he asked pretending to be shocked, "This is all new to me I was just lazing around the TV preparing for a quite night in,"

Bonnie arched her eyebrow at him, "You laze around dressed in formal wear?" she asked her voice doubtful.

"Some of us prefer to watch CSI dressed in our Sunday's best," Damon said.

"Damon you do realise that Tyler will be out for the rest of the season?"

"My heart bleeds for MFH really it pains me," he said with sarcasm, "To lose such an asset must be tragic,"

"You aren't even remorseful!" Bonnie accused.

"It's not my high school football team!"

"I can't believe you can be so selfish-"

Damon was getting real tired of Bonnie ranting on so he did the only thing he knew would shut her up, he stepped forward and kissed her He smirked when he heard the tell tale sounds of waves crashing in the distant.

His smile was still on when he broke the kiss and he really didn't see what happened next coming. Bonnie slapped him and it wasn't that soft slap to the cheek but a real neck snapper and he blinked several times to clear the sting.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily.

Bonnie smirked, "You didn't get me a corsage," she replied innocently.

Damon's frown disappeared a smile forming in its place; he might actually enjoy this stupid dance after all. Little does the witch know that he's already formed a plan to win her over.

**A/N: **Please review, with the right amount of motivation I might be able to update sooner!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously Damon didn't come up with the quote or did he? Put on a serious note it's rightfully William Shakespeare's in his story A Midsummer's night's dream. Lysander says it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** wow thank you so much for the amazing feedback! I actually thought someone might point out that Shakespeare was dead long before Damon came to be, but I thought what the heck, lol. So just don't mind that much.

Yes this update actually came earlier then I thought which I'm proud of. Anyways hope you enjoy this!

Damon held Bonnie, the smell of lavender wafting from her hair. This was probably how vampire heaven was like and he was going to enjoy every single moment. Seeing as he doubted he'd be headed to heaven, that place was for people like Stefan who ate bunnies and got euphoria from a good deed.

The music was crap which of course he wasn't surprised, one look at the peroxide dyed DJ and any hopes of good music playing during the dance had died. But he couldn't complain, Bonnie in his arms and not throwing any snide insults? If that wasn't having it good he didn't know what was.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer," Bonnie mused in his ear. Compliments too?

He knew he was probably holding her too close to be seen as appropriate but come on if MFH was dishing out condoms at the drinks section he guessed they weren't exactly oblivious to what their students got up to at such events. Not that he thought Bonnie would sleep with him, she wasn't exactly that type of girl... still he grabbed some when they offered.

"Yeah well you are no slouch either," he said glad she was actually enjoying herself. He might even get a kiss without a slap and maybe even a hot make out session he'd already picked a spot for them too. Always a man with a plan.

So there he is, Bonnie in his arms thinking that this is probably how Stefan feels when he's holding Elena when he's eyes catch something. He blinked several times to make sure he was really seeing the advancing figure.

He couldn't believe it, "What the hell is Professor Xavier doing here?" he demanded his irritation evident.

"Who?" Bonnie asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

Damon glared at Tyler darkly, what more did he have to do for the guy to get the message? Throw him over a bridge? "There, the buffoon in the wheelchair making his way towards us," he snapped.

Bonnie turned to see and sure enough his one foot in a cask and rolling his wheelchair towards them was Tyler Lockwood.

What does a vampire have to do around here to get recognition, kick a dog when's its down? Damon thought with exasperation.

"Bonnie, sorry I'm late," Tyler said when he reached them, "Rolling in here isn't as easy as it looks,"

I bet it would have been a lot harder if I'd thought to break the wrists as well, instead of being charitable. Damon thought darkly.

Bonnie glanced between them and Damon gave her 'you aren't seriously thinking of ditching me for the jock in wheels' look but Bonnie only bit her lower lip brows furrowed. So Damon knew it was up to him to get rid of Professor X- go all Magneto on him.

"Sorry Lockwood but as you can see Bonnie is with me," Damon said and emphasized his point by draping his arm around her shoulders, "So why don't you be a good boy and go die somewhere," he added under his breath.

"You don't even go to this school!" Tyler exclaimed like Damon didn't already know that.

Ever since he'd walked in here, that weird guy who checked the so called list to that weird teacher from that Spanish class he might have insulted (He's pretty sure that with that mug she'd been called a lot worse things than ugly old hag before) he's been told that!

"Your point being?" he asked.

"Besides I asked Bonnie first," Tyler said stubbornly.

Was the kid serious? Damon shook his head, "So I'm guessing you're the only one in this school who doesn't know Bonnie and I are an item?" he'd known that that lie would come handy someday.

"We are?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at him just as Tyler uttered the same.

"Of course, heck if you don't believe me ask Barbie over there," he said pointing to Forbes.

Tyler seemed hesitant as he turned to Bonnie, "Bonnie is that true?" he asked.

This was the moment he'd know for sure if Bonnie really did like him. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until Bonnie spoke, "No," and Damon gawked at her, "But we are working on repairing it," and Damon was saved from making a scene.

So it would seem the witch really did like him, not that he'd ever doubted that for a second. Honest!

"So why don't you just roll off?" Damon suggested.

He'd always wanted a catch phrase and his first attempt he felt wasn't so bad.

Tyler really looked shattered, his face was even worse than when Damon had intentionally broken his foot. And Damon couldn't be happier in fact he felt his smile was probably blinding some students.

"Sorry Ty," Bonnie said and pent over him to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Damon concluded that they had a lot to discuss, she couldn't kiss guys no matter how sisterly it looked period. There was no way he was going to allow Lockwood to be _his Damon_! At least with him, when he was still vying for Elena's attention he'd been the better looking guy so it really would have made sense if Elena had chosen him.

Lockwood? It made absolutely no sense at all.

"I still can't believe you broke his foot," Bonnie said shaking her head as they watched Lockwood wheel himself slowly away. Damon had never seen something more entertaining in his life unless of course he fell…

"Believe me it was harder than it looks," he mused.

Bonnie slapped him playfully on the chest, "so you admit you had a hand in it!' she accused.

Damon held the hand on his chest in his, "You know if you're so wild outside the bedroom I can just imagine all the stuff we'll get up to," he teased causing Bonnie to mock glare at him, "and all I did was call that guy an ambulance after he tripped over the stairs,"

"How noble of you," Bonnie teased.

"That's just my cross to bear always putting other people's needs before my own, a real tragic saint," he said pulling her from the dance floor.

There was no way they were going to dance to Taylor Swift, he had a line and the DJ just crossed it.

"Hey I like this song," Bonnie said but she wasn't actually pulling away from him either, "Where are we going to anyways?"

"Somewhere Lockwood can't wheel himself to," he said over his shoulder as he ushered her out through the back doors.

Damon had to stifle the chuckle in his chest, he just didn't understand why he was so happy! It was unnatural, unDamon like!

He led her up a flight of stairs to an open area on the roof where someone who obviously didn't have a life was running some kind of florists/ garden thing.

"Wow this is beautiful," Bonnie said in awe.

He'd actually been looking for a secluded spot to be alone with her, hadn't really been thinking on the romantic expect of it. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to milk it…

"Sort of looks like that scene in High School Musical where Troy and Gabriella sang and danced just before it rained," the words slipped out of his mouth before he realized it, "I mean that's what I'd imagine those soapy teen fad movies would do, of course I've never watched it," he quickly added but by the look on Bonnie's face she didn't believe him one bit.

"Don't worry Damon it will be our secret to keep," Bonnie said grinning, "And mine to blackmail you with!"

Damon pulled her to him, "You wouldn't dare," he threatened softly.

"And who's going to stop me?"

He grinned evilly at her and before Bonnie knew what hit her, he had her in his arms tickling every sensitive spot he could find.

Another totally unDamon like moment! He better watch it, next he might find himself breaking into song.

Bonnie squealed, trying to struggle free but it was fruitless and he didn't stop until she was wheezing from laughter.

"You are so going to pay for that," Bonnie said when she'd managed to stifle the laughter.

"And who's going to stop me?" he asked using her words against her, "Vampires aren't ticklish,"

Bonnie moved closer to him, stepping in front of his face, "Who said anything about tickling you?" she asked in this husky sexy voice Damon hadn't even known she had.

"Careful Bon Bon you don't want to play with fire," he said his hands on her hips.

"Damon I start fires," she whispered against his lips.

Who would have thought that under all those camisoles and jeans Bonnie Bennett was such a vixen?

"I'm going to kiss you now," he told her leaning his head forward.

"Not if I beat you to it," she challenged with a grin.

It was a tie, but of course Damon reckons he beat her by a millisecond. For Bonnie's sake he'll keep it at a tie.

She's exceeded all his expectations, amazing, funny, sassy and of course that little bit of crazy that really gives him a run for his money. Contrary to Stefan's predications, he doesn't screw it up on their first date.

And for the record that fire that burnt down the restaurant where they might OR might not have been at (Investigation is still pending concerning suspects) could have been started by anything, what do you expect having so many candles in a bathroom?

What he wasn't expecting though was finding out Bonnie was not a virgin, she'd been wrong to make him believe otherwise. That's why he had had absolutely no choice but to rock her bed, remove whatever previous experiences she had right out the window.

He's taught her well which would explain why right now he's cuffed to her bed, surrounded by fuzzy toys while she stands over him in a sexy Victoria secret number he got her for Valentine's Day.

"Car, calm down what's wrong?"

Oh he forgot to mention the totally unsexy phone call she was having at the moment, "just drop the phone Barbie can find her own IQ!" he said and it was unfortunate he was handcuffed our he'd have ended that call for her.

Bonnie just shakes her head, "okay I'll be there in a moment," she said.

In a moment? What the hell did she think he had planned for them this evening? Spin the bottle?

He watched as Bonnie slid back on her dress, grabbing her shoes, "Er where are you going?" he asked knowing he'd be pissed if she ditched him for some blonde drama.

"I'm so sorry Damon, but I have to go!" she apologized slipping on her shoes, "Love you!" she added as she hurried out.

Damon pursed his lips and leaned back onto the bed, "She left me cuffed to her bed, how sick is that?" he mused to himself wondering if he could just break them.

/

"I can't believe you actually went through with it!" Caroline exclaimed when Bonnie walked up to her where she had been waiting for her.

"That'll teach him from feeding off me like some mosquito," Bonnie said, "I told him he could bite me once and Damon just takes everything,"

Caroline laughed, "So what if he breaks free?" she asked.

"He can't I may have put a tinsy spell on them," she said and she and Caroline exchanged High fives.

"You are so bad!"

Bonnie flicked her hair back, "That's just what happens when you start dating Mystic Fall's badass," she joked as she and Caroline got into the car.

She'd let Damon squirm for an hour or so then kiss all his frowns away. Honestly, she was just the best girlfriend ever.

The End

**A/N:** For all instances and purpose this story is officially over! I know even I'm in shock, it seems so surreal. Want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, your amazing support really pushed me to finish this!

As always reviews are much appreciated, so please leave them!

For K2, Schnyeder and Kotjie-sama because they make me laugh so much!


End file.
